


Dakishimeau tabi kasanaru

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Caught, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: No entiendo porque no lo hicimos antes.”“No sé por qué elegimos el sofá de Daiki y Ryosuke para probarlo la primera vez.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya
Kudos: 2





	Dakishimeau tabi kasanaru

**Dakishimeau tabi kasanaru**

**(Cada vez que estamos abrazados nos solapamos)**

Al abrir los ojos, le tomó a Yuya un poco para recordar donde se encontrara.

Lo primero que sintió, fue un dolor pesado en el brazo. Las piernas dolían y la espalda también, y por un rato pensó que finalmente la viejez le hubiera alcanzado.

Cuando tuvo éxito de abrir mejor los ojos y concentrarse, se dio cuenta que no iba a estar paralizado por el resto de su vida.

Yuri estaba contra de él, completamente tumbado en su brazo, y dormía como si no tuviera ni un problema en el mundo.

Y allí la mente de Yuya se encendió, y recordó.

La noche antes habían cenado de Daiki e Yamada. Había sido muy agradable, tanto que se había hecho más tarde de lo previsto, y sus amigos les habían dicho que si no lamentaban compartir el sofá, podían quedarse a dormir.

Tenía un poco más de sentido ahora. La que unas horas atrás había parecido una buena idea – Yuya estaba demasiado cansado y había bebido demasiado para devolver a Yuri y a sí mismo a casa – ahora se estaba mostrando en todos sus problemas.

Al sentir que le habría hecho falta hacerse amputar el brazo si lo hubiera dejado allí, trató de moverlo atrás para quitárselo a Yuri.

Por supuesto, su plan fue un fracaso.

Mientras lo tiraba movió el delicado equilibrio que habían encontrado en el sofá antes de dormirse, y Yuri deslizó adelante; Yuya tuvo que envolver el brazo libre a su alrededor para evitar que cayera, y así le despertó.

“Qué demonio...” masculló el menor, al sentarse de repente. Y, aunque lamentara haberle despertado, Yuya suspiró con alivio mientras se aseguraba de poder todavía mover todas las extremidades.

“Buenos días.” le dijo luego a su novio. “Lo siento mucho que te desperté. Sólo estaba tratando de moverme y... bien, supongo que este sofá no sea hecho para hacer dormir dos personas.”

Yuri frunció el entrecejo, mientras él también tenía problemas a recordar donde se encontraran.

“Estaba durmiendo muy bien.” contestó. “No fue para nada agradable.” volvió a tumbarse, al empujar el brazo de Yuya y al conformarse con meterse aún más cerca de él. “¿Qué horas son?”

Con algunas dificultades, Yuya alcanzó el móvil en la mesa baja, y cuando lo llevó a cabo hizo una mueca.

“Siete y media.” informó al menor. “¿Quieres tratar de dormir un poco más?” preguntó.

Yuri se encogió de hombros y se giró para buscar una posición más cómoda.

“No creo que podría. No ahora que estoy despierto.” dijo, al apoyar la espalda contra el pecho del mayor, al mantenerse a distancia de seguridad del borde del sofá. “¿Podemos quedarnos un poco más así? No creo que puedo moverme.” murmuró, al coger los brazos de Yuya y al llevarlos frente a sí, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

Yuya sonrió y le dio un beso suave en la nuca.

“No lo lamento ni un poco.” le susurró al oído, al meterse mejor bajo la manta.

Utilizó la mano que Yuri no había tomado como rehén para acariciarle el pelo al menor en un movimiento continuo, y después de un rato comenzó a prensar que Yuri se hubiera equivocado, y se hubiera de hecho dormido otra vez.

Y lo pensó hasta el fatídico momento cuando el menor decidió de empujar las caderas atrás y _gemir_.

Yuya se paró un momento, pero luego eligió de hacer lo mejor para ignorarlo.

Al saber cuánto le gustara a Yuri ese tipo de mimos – tenía que haber sido un gato en una vita precedente – lo adujo a eso y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

La segunda vez que ocurrió, ya no pudo considerarlo un incidente.

“Yuri...” murmuró, al querer que sonara como un reproche. Lo que salió fue un sonido quejumbroso, que probaba el efecto que le había hecho.

No podía ver la cara de Chinen, pero estaba seguro que estuviera sonriendo.

“¿Qué?” preguntó el menor inocentemente. “Sólo estaba disfrutando el tratamiento, nada más.” y con eso, empujó de vuelta las caderas atrás, y esta vez encontró una resistencia interesante. “Como tú, veo.” añadió, el divertimiento claro en su voz.

“Deja que te pare pronto.” le dijo Yuya, al hacer su mejor para levantarse de esa posición estrecha. “Yamada y Dai-chan van a despertarse dentro de poco. Vamos a desayunar y vamos a volver a casa, donde puedes _disfrutar_ lo que quieres. Estoy seguro que puedas comportarte bien hasta entonces.”

Yuri se quedó quieto unos momentos, y Yuya empezaba en serio a esperar que se hubiera rendido, cuando el menor se levantó en un movimiento fluido y montó a horcajadas encima de él.

“No creo que puedo.” se quejó; la nueva posición le permitía de torturar a Yuya aún mejor. El tejido ligero de sus pantalones no hacía nada para repararle de la manera como Yuri se movía encima a él, meciéndose despacio, las manos contra su pecho.

“Yuri.” trató otra vez, pero tuvo que pararse para morderse la lengua.

Al infierno su novio y al infierno su conocerle tan bien de hacerle ceder dentro de unos segundos.

“Sólo tenemos que ser muy...” Yuri se bajó, al besar a lo largo del pecho de Yuya. “Muy...” fue aún más abajo, mientras su mano le deshacía el pantalón al mayor. “Silenciosos.” terminó, luego levantó los ojos hacia Yuya e hizo una sonrisita, antes de desaparecer bajo la manta.

Silencioso, había dicho.

Yuya le maldijo una y otra vez en su mente, y se llevó una mano a la boca de morder en el momento exacto cuando sintió el primero toque de la lengua del menor contra su sexo.

Sufrió la lentitud voluntaria de Yuri, la clara provocación, mientras le pasaba la lengua en la punta sin hacer mucho más.

Yuya habría gritado, si pudiera.

Cuando finalmente Yuri decidió de hacer algo concreto, de todas maneras, se dio cuenta del hecho que tal vez era aún peor.

Gimió tan discretamente como posible, y se vengó en él al empujar dentro de su boca.

No pareció una gran punición por el menor, que siguió trabajando en él como si Yuya no estuviera haciendo nada.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando Yuya podía ya pregustar el orgasmo, Yuri se echó completamente atrás; una vez más, el control de Yuya fue puesto a prueba.

“¡Yu!” gruñó, al tratar de guardar la voz baja.

“Lo siento.” le dijo el menor, al emerger de bajo la manta. “No parecía correcto dejarte correr de esa manera. Después de todo, fui yo que tuve la idea.”

Yuya respiró hondo, y luego hizo una mueca.

“No tenemos nada, Yuri. Cómo demonio quieres que...”

“Con delicadez.” le interrumpió Yuri, con una mirada tanto entretenida como de desafío, y Yuya le encontró lo más hermoso y más imperdonable que hubiera visto en su vida.

Se le tomaron unos segundos más para calmarse, luego llevó la mano a la boca del menor. Yuri, de todas formas, la alejó.

“No hay tiempo.” dijo, al encogerse de hombros. “Decía en serio, Yuya, con delicadez.” le avisó.

Takaki se salió los ojos y entró en pánico.

“No puedes seriamente pensar que...” hizo una mueca. “Nunca hemos...” pero pareció no poder completar ni una frase, no con lo que le estaba pidiendo el menor.

“Relájate, Yuuyan.” le dijo al Yuri, toda hilaridad desaparecida de su voz mientras le liberaba de los pantalones y volvía a horcajadas encima a él. “Quédate allí, sé bueno y agárrate fuerte.”

De una manera Yuya pensaba que debería ser Yuri a agarrarse fuerte, pero todo lo que hizo fue pasar una mano en el pelo del menor y tirarle cerca, besándole profundamente.

Por una vez, Yuri se lo dejó hacer sin protestar.

“Por dios, Yuri.” le dijo al alejarse. “Si es demasiado, trata de no es el mismo terco. No estoy feliz de esta cosa.” le dijo, tratando de parecer tan serio como posible, pese al hecho que siguiera empujando involuntariamente las caderas arriba.

Yuri sacudió la cabeza.

“Va a serlo pronto.” murmuró. Luego se desplazó atrás y llevó una mano a la erección de Yuya, llevándola contra su abertura.

Estaba irreal. Yuya se quedó tan quieto como posible y dejó que Yuri se comportara basado en las sensaciones de su cuerpo, pero estaba increíblemente difícil.

Creía que ni habría tenido éxito de superar la entrada, pero no importaba cuanto tratara de negarlo, Yuri _era_ terco, y después de unos segundos tuve éxito de abrir una brecha.

La mirada en su cara habría sido suficiente para que Yuya se levantara y le obligara a bajar, pero todavía se esforzó de quedarse tumbado.

“Yuri...”

“Estoy bien.” gruñó el menor, y luego hizo una mueca. “Estoy bien.” repitió, en voz más baja. “Necesito un minuto. He dicho que podía hacerlo, no que iba a ser simple.” añadió, al cerrar los ojos y al respirar hondo. Después de unos momentos más, se bajó un poco más.

Y entretanto Yuya se sentía...

No sabía decir exactamente como se sintiera. Era la cosa más apretada que hubiera experimentado en su vida, tanto que casi dolía, y también la más excitante, y esperaba sinceramente que Yuri tuviera razón y pudiera llevarlo a cabo, porque estaba a punto de explosionar. Y quería que ocurriera exactamente en esa manera.

Le tomó lo que pareció ser un siglo, pero al final Yuri estaba sentado en él, la satisfacción que se mezclaba con el dolor en su cara.

“Te lo había dicho que podía hacerlo.” susurró, la voz rota, y aunque sintiendo pena por él, Yuya encontró que fuera la cosa más excitante del universo.

“No puedes gustarte realmente.” le dijo, su voz no en condiciones mejores.

“Va a gustarte pronto.” prometió Yuri, al levantar los ojos para mirarle y al sonreírle, probablemente para tranquilizarle.

Yuya respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza, dudoso. Por si acaso, llevó una mano al sexo del menor y empezó a acariciarlo perezosamente para distraerle del dolor.

Pareció funcionar, de alguna manera, y pronto Yuri había vuelto a gemir, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada atrás.

“Está tan jodidamente intenso.” murmuró, mientras empezaba a mover despacio las caderas. “Quiero decir, no me malinterpretes, duele como el infierno, pero al mismo tiempo es como si nunca te hubiera sentido así antes. Es tan _crudo_ , tan basto… puedo sentir cada centímetro de ti adentro, es realmente asombroso.” siguió, al aumentar un poco el ritmo.

“Si sigues hablando, Yu, no estoy seguro de poderme quedar quieto.” le informó Yuya, al rechinar los dientes.

“Bueno.” dijo Yuri, al asomarse adelante y al besarle, de una manera tanto sensual como posible. “No quiero que lo hagas.”

Y aunque siendo todavía preocupado, era todo el permiso que necesitaba Yuya.

Llevó la mano libre a la cadera de Yuri, la apretó y empujó arriba para ir al encuentro de los movimientos del menor.

Tomado por sorpresa a pesar del aviso, Yuri gimió en alta voz, incapaz de controlarse.

“¡Yuri!” le reprochó Yuya, al echar un vistazo preocupado hacia la puerta.

“Lo siento.” jadeó el menor. “Lo siento, no pude... es tan...” tragó, al bajarse un poco más. “Fóllame, Yuya. Tengo que correrme, pronto.” gruñó.

Yuya obedeció, y se empujó una vez más arriba; esta vez, Yuri se aseguró de quedarse tan tranquilo como posible. Seguía los movimientos del mayor, se levantaba y se dejaba recaer, aparentemente ignaro del dolor ahora.

“Vamos, Yuu.” le animó al mayor. “Ni lo estas intentando.”

“Quiero tener a un novio, después.” contestó Yuya, frustrado. Lo que quería realmente, lo que su cuerpo _ansiaba_ , era de dejarse ir y follarse a Yuri como quería, pero sentía de no poder. Alguien en esa relación tenía que preocuparse de la salud de Yuri, después de todo.

“Vas a tenerle, te lo prometo. Es tan bueno, Yuuyan, ya no puedo sentir el dolor.” se lamió los labios, y Yuya reconoció perfectamente la expresión en su cara. “Vamos, Yuuyan.” le dijo, más lascivo. “¿Quieres que implore? ¿Quieres que te implore de meterme la polla adentro? Porque voy a hacerlo, si debo.” trató de ir más rápido, mientras el agarre de Yuya en él estaba todavía bastante fuerte de mantenerle quieto. “O quizás estás perdiendo tiempo porque quieres que Dai-chan y Ryosuke nos pillen, ¿eh? Quieres que vean como soy cuando te monto, ¿Cuánto me haga volver loco el hecho de no poder pensar en nada más cuando me follas?”

Yuya empujó un poco más fuerte y aceleró el ritmo de la mano en el sexo del menor.

“Yuri...” le avisó, sin un gran esfuerzo.

“Ni lo intentes, como si no te gustara.” continuó Yuri, la voz más pesada. “Dios, Yuya, ni puedes imaginar cómo me sienta _lleno_ en este momento. La tienes ya bastante grande, pero en este momento pareces jodidamente _enorme_. No entiendo porque no lo hicimos antes.”

“No sé por qué elegimos el sofá de Daiki y Ryosuke para probarlo la primera vez.” comentó Yuya. La estrategia de Yuri estaba funcionando, e iba más rápido ahora, pero eso no fue suficiente para hacerle cerrar la boca al menor.

“Porque lo quería, Yuu. Porque quería que me abriera, porque cuando comienzo a pensarlo no puedo esperar. Porque tengo...”

“¡Yu!” le paró Yuya. “Estoy cerca.”

“Yo también.” Yuri rodó las caderas más rápidamente para ir al encuentro de los empujones del mayor. “Anda ya, Yuuyan. Quiero sentirlo. Quiero sentirte correrte tan hondo dentro de mí como puedes. Dámelo, Yuuyan, sólo...” y no pudo seguir, porque los sonidos siguientes fueron confusos e incomprensibles, y unos segundos más tarde sintió a Yuya correrse dentro de sí, la sensación bastante intensa de desencadenar su orgasmo también.

Siguió moviéndose encima al mayor, hasta que fue demasiado. Yuya no recordaba de haberle visto tan desordenado después de un orgasmo, ni recordaba de haberse sentido así.

Envolvió los brazos a su alrededor y despacio le ayudó a bajar, viéndole hacer una mueca y suspirar con alivio al tumbarse a lado del mayor.

“¿Estás seguro que no estás roto?” le murmuró Yuya al oído, al oírle reír en respuesta.

“Aún no. Voy a dejártelo saber, cuando retomaré contacto con mi cuerpo.” bromó.

Yuya estaba a punto de decir algo más, algo que quería expresar toda su preocupación, pero de repente fue interrumpido.

Un chillido que casi rompió la barrera del sonido les asustó, y ambos saltaron del sofá.

“¡Os mato!” fueron las primeras palabras que tuvo éxito de decir Yamada, después de una serie de sonidos incoherentes. “Pervertidos, a quién demonios le ocurriría la idea loca de...” se paró cuando Daiki les alcanzó, todavía bastante somnoliento.

“¿Ryo-chan? ¿Qué pasó, por qué gritas?” preguntó, al bostezar.

“¡Te lo digo pronto por qué! Estos tíos decidieron que habría sido una buena idea despertarse y... y...” miro a Yuya y Yuri, que se habían discretamente recuperado y se habían puesto de vuelta su ropa. “En nuestro sofá.” terminó, afrentado.

Daiki hizo una mueca y les miró.

“¿En serio, chicos? ¿No podíais esperar de volver a casa?” preguntó, y sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo.

“¿Es todo lo que tienes de decir?” preguntó Yamada. “Yo estoy marcado de por vida y tú les das un tirón de orejas?”

Yuya podía ver a kilómetros que Daiki quería reír, y mentalmente se felicitó con él cuando no lo hizo.

“¿Qué querrías que hiciera, Ryo-chan? No podemos _realmente_ matarles, ¿sabes? Es ilegal, acabarías en prisión y me extrañarías mucho.” sonrió. “Por no mencionar que arruinaría aún más nuestro sofá.”

Yamada dilató la nariz y apretó las manos.

“No te preocupes, eso ya no es nuestro sofá.” siseó. “Vosotros nos debéis un nuevo sofá. Hoy.” dijo después, al dirigirse a Yuya y Yuri.

“Yama-chan, en serio, lo sent...” trató de decir Yuya, pero el menor no le dejó seguir.

“Ni quiero oírte.” le interrumpió, y luego se dirigió en paso firme a la cocina.

Daiki sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

“Vale, supongo que tengáis hambre. ¿Quién quiere desayunar?” preguntó, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

“Claro, ¡dales de comer! ¿Quieres también darles una medalla para cómo se comportaron bien?” gritó Yamada del otro cuarto, y esta vez Arioka no pudo evitar de reír.

Yuri hizo una sonrisa traviesa y se puso en pie.

Con unas dificultades, notó Yuya.

“Desayunar sería maravilloso, Dai-chan. Muchas gracias.” declaró, y luego se dirigió con cuidado a la cocina; sólo para molestar a Ryosuke, Daiki y Yuya estaban seguros.

“Pues...” Daiki le dijo a Yuya, que parecía bastante incómodo sin Yuri a su lado a compartir la culpa con él.

“Voy a compraos un nuevo sofá. Y lo siento. Y no fue toda mi culpa, Yuri me pidió de...”

“No quiero saberlo.” el menor sacudió la cabeza. “Voy a prepararte un café. Y creo que no deberíamos volver a hablar de esto, ¿no crees?”

Yuya asintió, agradecido.

Por su suerte, pensaban lo mismo.

De todas maneras, no importaba; estaba seguro que ni Yuri ni Ryosuke iban a permitir que ninguno de ellos olvidara esa deliciosa y decididamente imperdonable mañana.


End file.
